A Gordon Research Conference on aspects of diffraction methods for the study of biological macromolecules and assemblies will be held in July, 1984 at the Proctor Academy in New Hampshire. A program of topics in the field representing a wide variety of biological systems is proposed. The Gordon Conference meeting itself will be an intense though intimate assembly with ample time for group discussion and interaction and reflection on the common problems in forefront research in the field. There will be no published proceedings from this meeting. The effectiveness of the meeting and the impact on the field of macromolecular and cell structure and assembly is directly related to the assembly of participating scientists. In order to make this assembly the most effective possible, we have requested partial support to cover some of the travel expenses and registration fees for the invited speakers.